


Because They can

by Tired_College_Student_Writing



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Family Secrets, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing
Summary: The Jims work in mysterious ways, or at least that's what the Egos think.





	Because They can

No one questioned the Jims in the Office, accepting their weird habits as just things the Jims did. Maybe it wasn’t even their fault they did some of the odd things they did but traits Mark had imagined up for them before they came to this reality.

No one asked when AJ walked around with turnips around his neck for a week.

No one said anything when WJ gave a months worth of broadcasts in Orange and gold body paint and little else. 

No one commented when RJ screeched at odd intervals before resuming his normal activities. 

No one glanced up when CJ did nothing but swear in scientific animal names for a day. 

None seemed to notice when the older twins gave up their normal outfits for lingerie.

Nor when the younger pair ate nothing but gravy for two days.

They waited for a comment to come when AJ and RJ set up a trapeze on top of the office, no safety net below, but none came.

When WJ and CJ disappeared into the woods for a month only communicating with the Office through signal fires, no one did anything more then make sure the pair was taking care of themselves.

AJ and CJ were almost wishing for a reaction when they changed out all of Doc’s clothing with vintage dresses but were pleasantly surprised when he simply rocked the look instead.

WJ and RJ only earned raised brows after they shaved every last hair from their faces, including eyebrows.

The quartet pulled more pranks then there were in the book, from harmless, to overdone, to embarrassing, to lame, even to dangerous. And yet… the responses were at worst exasperated, at best supportive.

The thing that confused the egos the most about the Jims were the blank faces as they seemed to wait for anyone to respond to their latest antics. Not mischievous or innocent or even cold, simply void of anything.

Sooner or later this was to chalked up as Jimism.

They do it because they can.

 

At least that’s what the Sanders thought.

What the Septics thought.

What the Ipliers thought.

 

Only Bim knew the truth.

Only he remember the blank look on those multicolored faces all those years ago as he welcomed them into his home. The void expression as they tried to push his buttons. The confusion when he’d laugh and grin when he asked them for their opinion. The flawless porcelain like faces as they saw just how far their leash ran, how far they could travel before they hit the wall, before he did as all others did and raised a hand  ~~or a switch, or a flog, or a blade, or worse~~  at them.

So he said nothing.

Not that he could say anything to stop them. It took them 200 years to learn to trust him not to harm them at the drop of a hat.

He wanted to see how long it took the egos to realize that the smiles the Imps wore weren’t real.

How long until the blank base looks were replaced by the resting grins he knew they had.

How long it took the others to realize that there was a reason behind the Jims madness.

To realize that none of their antics are just because they can.


End file.
